Sandin Forst
|fgcolor= |image=SandinForst Thundergod Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran (formerly) Infested terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (deserted 2502)April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Zerg (2502—) |job=Thor pilot }} Sandin "Thundergod" Forst was a Thor pilot in service to the Terran Dominion. Biography Background Sandin Forst served the Terran Dominion by piloting a Thor, his nickname of "Thundergod" reflecting his status as the top Thor pilot in the Dominion. His kills were more than that of the next best pilot, though his rivals often claimed that he risked others lives too often to garner them. Others claimed that Forst believed that he was the thunder god, Thor, from Norse mythology, a claim that was not that inaccurate. Regardless, Forst was careful of the company he kept; his only true friends were Rieff (an SCV operator and computer technician) and Garth (a siege tank driver). Forst was not on such good terms with the Dominion itself, but being a pilot of a Thor allowed him perks and forgiven infractions. Forst constantly tested the Dominion's limitations and more and more found it bending to his favor. Forst tattooed a thunderbolt under his right eye.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Mar Sara Alongside his comrades, Sandin was dispatched to Mar Sara to help in a "cleansing operation" of the zerg that had inhabited it after the planet's destruction. As far as the Dominion knew, Forst was following his orders, since Rieff could hide their presence from Dominion technology. In actual fact, he was leading his team on a heist of ardeon crystals, which he planned on selling to a contact. Their target was the ruined Jacobs Installation. Through Sandin's firepower, the group managed to gain access. Garth took point, but was surprised and destroyed by the extraordinarily powerful automated defense systems. Forst didn't mourn his loss, as that meant one less person to split the treasure with, and he told Rieff he wouldn't have to explain Garth's loss to the Dominion since he would be a "rich" deserter. Further within, they discovered a two-meter thick paristeel vault door. Forst tried to destroy the door but failed, and Rieff warned him that could destroy the treasure anyway. Rieff hacked the door, at which point Forst decided that Rieff was no longer of use to him and didn't want to split any treasure with him, so Forst murdered him. Inside the Vault Inside the vault, Forst left the Thor and began collecting the ardeon crystals. However, they were tainted with zerg spores, quickly transforming him into an infested terran. As Forst lost his sanity, he got back into the Thor and tried to destroy the crystals, but this caused an automated system to close the vault doors. Forst then tried destroying the vault, but it was designed not just to keep things outside, but also to keep things within. The devastation unleashed by this Thor caused the roof to collapse on it, trapping Forst. References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Infested Terran characters